Sunny Hours
by P. Buffay
Summary: All goes well in Torrington, till Martin receives a letter that makes he change his attitude to Diana. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The letter

** Sunny Hours**

_Hi, everyone! English is not my first or second language, so you can find some misspellings… Please, forgive me. I promise I'll do my best! Anyway, this is my first fic. and I hope you like it. I read other ones here… the most of them talk about Martin and Diana falling in love for each other. I would like to say they are all brilliants, but I tried something different here… I really hope you like it. Enjoy! And please, review it!_

_**PS: "…" **thought._

**_All goes well in Torrington, till Martin receives a letter that makes he change his attitude to Diana._**

**Chapter 1: The letter.**

"Yes, here I am. I hope this will be a sunny day in my life…". A young student of Torrington Academy walked to the bathroom yawning somnolent. " Unhappily this probably will be a boring week… :'No missions till exams finish.', why doesn't m.o.m. let us to have only a little mission?", he started to brush his teeth while looked for the T-shirt. "At least, I'll test my new spray with texture and smell of bog mud on Diana... ha, ha, this will be so cool!..." gargled and spit. He dressed himself with his traditional clothes and opened the room's door. He looked at both sides of the hall looking for "some female soul that needed a pal", but he didn't find anyone. Sad, he got over of the room and locked the door. He perceived that was a letter on the carpet.

What's this? – He took the letter on hands and started to read – Oh, no.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter is too shot, I promise the next one will be longer than this one. I'm sorry about the misspellings too... Please REVIEW my story! 


	2. Chapter 2 What's going on?

_Hi every one!This is the second chapter of my story. I'm sorry if the first one was too shot... but this one is longer.I'm sorry about the misspellings... I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please REVIEW it!_

**_Sunny Hours_**

_byP. Buffay_

**Chapter 2: What's going on?**

Yes! One more 'A'! Well done, Diana! You're going very well! – A smile appeared on the young student's face while she was going to the canteen for the breakfast.

Hi, Martin! What did you think about the history exam yesterday? – He didn't hear. He was too worried to think about something.

Martin!

Uh? Hi Di, what's up?

I asked you 'what did you think about the history exam yesterday'!

Uh? It was good, very good...

Really? Did you study for it?

No. Oh, I've just remember! I need go to the library.

What? To the library? You never go there!

Yeah, but I… I've just remember I forgot my search of chemistry about 'igmas' rocks there, and I need to hand over it today to Mr. Smith, bye.

Wait, but we didn't have to do any search! Martin, w… – But before she could finish, he ran to the hall, leaving she alone – wait.

**Diana's POV:**

"Yes, he was so weird today. I don't see him since the breakfast when he got out running… don't know… Martin usually doesn't do that… actually I guess I never saw him so weird like today… not I'm caring… for me is better, cause then, he doesn't annoy me… but…" She looked to the room's watch, it was 22:35. She backed attention to the philosophy book and started to read it. But the words didn't mean anything to her, her thinking kept on Martin. "…after all, he's my brother." She stood up and went to Martin's room. All was so quite, nobody was in the gangway. She stopped in front of the door and knocked it. "Toc, Toc". The door opened and Diana could see a hair lock of blond hair behind it:

Hey, Martin.

Diana! Er… hey! W…what are you doing here?

I just came to say 'hi', bro… oh! And ask if you want any help to study to the philosophy exam of tomorrow.

What? Exam… oh! The exam! Hee… - "he didn't study yet?" – Oh, sure! The exam!...

Yes, Martin, the exam… Didn't you study yet?

Sure I studied! And thanks, but I don't need help.

Are you sure, Martin? Cause I can help y…

Yes, I'm pretty sure! Now please, could you leave me alone? I need to sleep! – He screamed so loud, that was surprise nobody hear, even the gangway has been desert. Diana looked at him for a second:

All right, so I… I'm already going… bye – She was getting distance of Martin's room when she took something from the bag. – Oh, just one more thing… - she ran back to him and gave him it – I made this in the cookery class today… I kept some to you… I guess they're still good…- it was a pot with cookies inside. Martin took the little pot with the letter 'D' on the lid and said:

Oh!... thanks… - they looked each other for a few seconds until Diana get out walking through the desert gangway.

Diana came in her room and lay down on bed "Yeah, he was really weird… don't know… I've never seen Martin like that, I mean, he spare me again!... and I never saw he scream like that before… It's sure he didn't study for the exam…" She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again "… but why do I care with that?... I mean, Martin never studied for any exam… I was only offering help to him like I would be doing for any person… but why did he scream with me like that way? I didn't do anything to him… and why didn't he let me came in his bedroom? …probably because he wasn't studying, but playing video-game or reading something except the philosophy book!... I know m.o.m. said that we won't have any missions till exams finish… Would be because that he's so… weird? Well, if is it, it's not fair he trash me! After all, it's not my fault m.o.m. have made this decision! And surely I didn't do anything that let him angry!...Or I did? … Am I not being nice with him?... Well, he should thanks to me for I always remember him about the exams and all!… Or maybe he's becoming annoyed of that?... Am I being a nice sister to him?... I mean… I think Martin too immature and boring sometimes… but I can't imagine myself living without him… I can't imagine the idea of our parents getting divorce, cause there would be just… me?" Her eyes crowded of tears "He always cared with me since we were children… but today it liked I was just someone who offered help to study for the exam!…" the first tear fell over her face "why am I crying? I mean, why I care so much with this?... I love him like person, like friend…" she closed her eyes "… like brother." And fell asleep.

**Martin's POV:**

"This can't be happening! M.O.M. didn't give any notice since the morning! At least nothing happened with Diana… I don't know how I pasted all the day without talk with her… but I just did that to protect her, or who knows what that crazy alien could do with her… he won't end the Center! Ah, damned!... I guess I never lied to Diana before…" He stopped to walk from one side to the other and sat on bed. "I hope she didn't feel angry with my attitude today… Diana is the only sister I have, I mean, she isn't my sister biologically… but I regard she like this…" He stood up, walked to the window and looked at the sky. "m.o.m. said that at 22:30 she would give me news…" he looked at the watch "but it's already 22:36 and nothing!" suddenly, someone knocked in the door. He opened it and saw someone known:

Hey, Martin!

Diana! Er… hey! W…what are you doing here? – I didn't wait for this.

I just came to say 'hi', bro – she never called me 'bro' before… - oh! And ask if you want help to study for the philosophy exam of tomorrow. – or for THIS! I completely forgot we would have a exam tomorrow!

What? Exam…oh! The exam! Hee…- and could I be more graceless? – Oh! Sure! The exam! – Shit! Diana won't believe on it!

Yeah Martin, the exam… didn't you study yet? – didn't I say?...

Sure I studied! And thank you, but I don't need help. – I don't believe I had to lie again!

Are you sure, Martin? Cause I can help y…

Yes, I'm pretty sure! Now, please, could you leave me alone? I need sleep! – oh, no! I don't believe I screamed with her like this! You're an idiot! – She looked at him for a second and said:

All right, so I… I'm already going… - "oh Martin, look what you did! Now she's probably confusing and sad! Damned!" Diana got distance of Martin's room when suddenly she stopped, took something from the bag, ran back to him "and now!... what does she want?" and gave him it:

I made this in the cookery class today… I kept some to you… I guess they're still good… - it was a pot with cookies inside "I don't believe! After I've screamed and been awful with her, even so she brings me something to eat!... I guess I never felt so bad like now…"

Oh!... thanks… - they looked each other for a few seconds, till Diana get out walking through the desert gangway. "shit!"

Martin followed her with the look till she disappear in the gangway. He closed the door and sat on bed "how could I do this with her? She surely felt angry with me!... I never screamed with her before, and never had to lie… well, unless one time on Valentine's Day when I told her that Peter Stevens, the boy from England, had a crush on her and it was so funny when she changed her accent, ha,ha… poor Pete!... oh, but that is not the point, Martin! That's not compared with what you said to her today! But I had no choice! If I didn't do that, she could came in the room and m.o.m. could call at any time and then, that alien could hurt Diana, and I never would forgive myself if that happens…" he stayed immovable for a second "exam? Oh, no! Now she'll think I wasn't studying, but playing video-game or reading anything except school books!... but, wait a minute, if I wasn't in a secret mission of the Center I would probably be doing this…oh!" he laid down on bed and turned the head for a side. His eyes found the pot of cookies with the letter 'D' on the lid that Diana had give him, he smiled and took one cookie "she's so sweet." Bit it "wow, this is delicious!" looked at the other side and saw the photo he took with Diana when they were young, he smiled, went to the window and looked at the sky "there are a lot of stars in the sky today… I usually don't stop to see it… Tomorrow surely will be a sunny day… and my sunny hours are going away…" and there he stayed till fell asleep and sat on the chair that was next him…

* * *

Please REVIEW my story! 


	3. Chapter 3 Good Bye, Diana

_Hi, everyone! This is the3rd chapter ofmy fic. I really hope you'reliking it! I thank to who reviewed my story. It means so much to me! Once again, forgive meabout the misspellings...and, well, enjoy the chapter!_

**Star High Above: **Thank you foryour review.It means a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter. And please, keep on reviewing my story! Enjoy the chapter!

**_Sunny Hours_**

_by P. Buffay_

**Chapter 3: Good Bye Diana.**

"bip, bip, bip…" the U-watch was ringing.

Martin! Martin! Wake up! – m.o.m. called him.

Uh? What? M.o.m.? Hey, m.o.m.! Sorry, I fell asleep… good news?

Unhappily no… Gladys invaded the Center and is taking possession of all too fast… I need you here, now! I'll open a portal that will give access to a special room of the Center where Billy and I are now, for a while we'll stay here till the situation be better…

All right, m.o.m…. – he looked nervous – ah, m.o.m., this can be the hardest mission I'd have, doesn't it?

Yes, Martin, if they catch you, Diana and I… well… it would be…

The end… - Martin finished. She looked at him for a few moment:

Well, lets hope the better happens… but even so… I want you know that this can be your last mission, Martin… you can not back ali…

I don't care! I don't care with what can or will happen to me, but as soon as Diana is well, I don't care for the rest! – he looked firm.

All right then. – m.o.m. pressed a button next to her and a door for the Center opened in the middle of Martin's bed.

Can I just say 'good bye' to her? – he asked. m.om. looked at him:

Sure.

Martin left the room and walked quietly through the desert gangway till arrive in front of Diana's room. He opened the door and came in. He stayed near of the girl who was sleeping peacefully. Her tears still were on her face and shined with the moon light "she was crying for my fault…"he thought. He stayed so near to her face and kissed her on the brow drying one tear.

Please, forgive me.

After that, he left the room and backed to his when saw the portal that gave access to the special Center's room:

Are you ready, Martin?

Yes – he did a long sigh – Good bye, Diana. – and passed thought the portal.

* * *

That's it! Now, please, REVIEW my story! 


	4. Chapter 4 There in the Center's room

_Hi everyone! This is the 5th chapter of my fic. I really hope you're liking it! Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!_

**Anime master Inu:** Thank you for your review! Am I souding desperate to you? Or it's the story?If it's me, I'msorry... I was a little nervous... anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on reviewing my fic.

**_Sunny Hours_**

_by P. Buffay_

**Chapter 4: There in the special room of the Center.**

**"**Tac-tac." Martin looked around. His eyes found a woman with white clothes, green eyes and purple hair;

Hi, m.om.

Agent Mystery, it's good you're here. How is agent Lombard?

She's well. Gladys didn't have any contact with her.

Very good, this is a good new.

Yeah, but and now? Where's he? – m.o.m. did a long sigh:

He got possession of the lion's share of the Center and is controlling the agents of the main areas. – Martin looked at the sides:

And Java?

Unhappily he was captured too and now he's a slave of Gladys…- the teenage-boy closed his fists angry.

Damned! – he said low.

… I sent Billy look for him…I'm waiting for news… - she looked worried - ... but until now, he didn't answer me yet… I hope he's okay…

"bip, bip, bip…" – M.o.m.'s U-watch ringed:

Billy, are you?

Yeah, you would like to see him, didn't you? – a hoarse voice went out of the U-watch.

Gladys.

Very good, you guessed… - m.o.m. looked nervous – tell me why do you keep on resisting? I got possession of your stupid agents, I destroyed your weapons, your stupid defense tactics and all your files… so, why do you still resist? – Martin had never seen her so tight. – You're so stupid… now I just need to capture you and yours two fools agents you call the best…

Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!

No, Martin! Don't let him control you!

And why not, m.o.m.? He will be my slave soon… as you will be! – Gladys stopped to talk and suddenly the room's door was break into and lots of his gangsters, the formers agents, came in. They captured m.o.m.:

M.o.m.!

Run away, Martin!

The young agent ran in direction of the door, but another group of agents fenced him. "U-watch actived: I-cutter selected." But before he could use it, one of the agents grasped him for his back, another one pounded him on his stomach:

- Aaaahhhh! – he released the I-cutter and fell on the ground groaning of ache.

- Fix those stupid! – Gladys came in the room – Now just one more fails.

* * *

Please, review my fic.! 


	5. Chapter 5 Diana's important decision

_Hi everyone! I hope you're liking my fic.! Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy the chapter 5._

**mysterygal02: **Thank you for review my story. Your review is really important to me! Please, keep onreviewing it!

**Star High Above:** Hey, no problem! I'm glad you keep on reviewing my fic.! And, actually, Gladys is a male alien (all the credicts to Phoebe Buffay!) and the thing with Diana it's not what I think you're thinking... don't worry, I'm sure you will understand it in this chapter! If you don't, please, tell me! Enjoy the chapter! Once again thank you. -_P. Buffay._

** _Sunny Hours_**

_by P. Buffay_

**Chapter 5: Diana's important decision.**

"Bip, bip, bip…" Diana opened her eyes, got up and turned off the alarm clock.

What night!...

Looked around… nothing different "but why does something would be different, Diana?" thought. A sun shine reflected on her face.

What nice day!

She sat on bed "Why am I still thinking in Martin? Does he still want to talk to me?... Should I talk to him?... No, Diana! Don't be idiot! He was awful with you yesterday!... but, for other side, maybe he was just tired… yeah, that's it! Martin doesn't take to heart this things… or he does?" – oh! – she expired deeply "No! He doesn't want to talk to you! You're so silly! If you go there talk to him, he'll probably be ill- mannered and won't talk to you again!" she brushed her teeth, dressed herself and got out of the room walking in direction to the canteen for breakfast. She was walking through the gangway when passed in front of Martin's room. "It's all too quiet." Thought "Is he still sleeping?" she brought near of the door " Probably he's. And I'm almost sure he passed the whole night wake watching stupid terror movies!... I should come in and wake up him!... no! No, Diana, no! He's already angry with you, if you wake up him, he'll be more!... but, maybe he's regret for what he did yesterday and wants to apologize to me! So we can go down to break fast together! That's it! Go, Diana, just knock on the door":

"Toc, toc. – she waited for a few seconds… nobody opened. – toc, toc – she knocked stronger this time – nothing. "I don't believe! Now, he's ignoring me! Oh! He'll pay me!" She opened the door:

Okay, Martin, enough! I… - but nobody was in the room – Martin… Martin! Oh, come on! Now you'll hide of me? – but no one answered. She walked to the teenage-boy's bed:

You didn't study anything, did you? So when exam time's arrives, you'll ask me for crib! But I'm telling you, I won't give… - she stopped to talk. Her eyes found the letter that Martin received in the previous morning. – Uh? What's that? – she opened it and started to read:

Dear agent Mystery,

I'm sorry for frustrate you in the middle of exams week, I promised you would not have any missions during this period, but this is too important:

There's a creature that plains invade and get possession of the Center. When I knew it, I didn't believe, but Gladys invaded the sector 2 possessing the agents who worked there. Some he did them his subordinate, others he put them in chambers with a kind of green slime inside, who I received news, that let them without their senses.

Java is in the sector 7 right now, but Gladys and his subordinates probably are already in the 3. It doesn't make any difference the number of agents and the quantity of weapons they use, Gladys keeps on moving and getting possession of the Center every hour that gone. If they capture you and agent Lombard, we'll have bad problems… So, keep clear of her till a second order, 'cause if you stay together, it'll be easer for Gladys to capture you. I'll give you news at 22:30, till that, don't go out of Torrington or stay with Diana.

Yours sincerely,

M.O.M.

PS: Please don't tell her about this, just don't stay close to her.

Diana read the letter. She stayed immovable for a moment:

Martin.

**Diana's POV:**

"So, he was just protecting me. He wasn't sparing me, just watching over me…now he can be in dangerous or worst…" a tear fell over her face.

Martin… - she looked around and saw a small passage under a pillow: the portal for the Center was still open. She also saw the photo that took with Martin when they were children. More tears fell over her face – How will I defeat him? I'm alone now…- she looked at Martin's photo, he was sliming – I'll do it… I'll do it! Like he always do it! – she looked at the portal, drying the tears – I just need a plan.

* * *

I hope you'd liked this chapter! Sorry about any misspelling... Please, review my story! 


	6. Chapter 6 The plan

_Hi everyone! This is the 6th chapter of my fic. I hope you enjoy it. Ithank to all who reviewed my story. It's really important to me. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Star High Above: **I'm glad youunderstood the Diana/Gladys thing. please, keep on reviewing my fic. I just can say: enjoy the chapter.

**Starfiregirl5671:** I'm so glad you liked my fic.! please keep on reviewing my story and enjoy this chapter.

**_Sunny Hours_**

_by P. Buffay_

**Chapter 6: The plan.**

" If that Gladys is getting possession too fast of the Center, so I need to act fast too, before it be too late…" she sat on Martin's bed " … I'll come in through this portal and go to m.om.'s office. There I look for something in her files that can be useful, after that, I look for Martin and her, then we make some plan to catch Gladys… but how will I walk through the Center without no one see me?" She started to walk from a side to other in the room "oh! Got it! I'll go through the ventilator chamber, like the occasion when we got sick and ran away through there!" She looked at the portal one more time, but this time, looked confident. Breathed deep:

Well, here I go. – and passed through it.


	7. Chapter 7 The battle againt Gladys

_Hi everyone! This isthe 7th chapter of my story. I'm so glad you're liking and enjoying my fic.! I thank to all who have reviewed it. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. -P. Buffay._

**Starfiregirl5671: **I'm so glad you liked my fic. and here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it!

** _Sunny Hours_**

_by P. Buffay_

**Chapter 7: The battle against Gladys.**

Diana stood up and looked around. The girl carried a scream. She was in a room full of Gladys's possessed agents. She hid herself of three who were passing beside her and looked for the sides. She found Martin and m.o.m. who were stuck to Center's special chains:

Martin, m.o.m.! – but before she could bring near of them, a hoarse voice echoed in the room:

So you won't say, will you? Answer: WHERE IS THE GIRL?

We won't say! – Martin answered. Gladys looked serious. A evil smile opened on his face – haha, I don't need to know, she soon will appear and then, you three will be my slaves!... – he smiled to m.o.m. - …but, why postpone this suffering? – pressed her neck:

M.o.m.! – Martin screamed.

Haha… just watch, boy... – he blew on her face. Suddenly something got out of his mouth. A demon spirit came inside m.o.m., she started to move frenetically till stop and close her eyes; she opened them again. They had a golden blaze now. Gladys smiled one more time – now she only obeys to me!

Diana watched that all with a terror expression on her face:

Okay, we had a little change of plans… - she saw Gladys bring near of Martin:

All right. Now it's your turn – he pressed the boy's neck.

Free him! – Diana ran in direction of the monster.

You finally appeared. – Gladys freed Martin; lots of agents grasped Diana.

Ah! Free me!

You're too weak!... You can eliminate her. – the monster said to the agents.

One of the agents showed a weapon in direction of the girl – D-Diana, n-no! – " pac!" a shaft of light crossed the room – DIANAAAA! – Martin fell on the ground – Uh? W-what happened?

- Martin, be careful! – he looked up. The special chains that fixed him were falling above him – Ah! – he threw himself to the front. – Diana, you're okay! But… how?

**Flash Back: **The agent threw. The shaft of light went to Diana's direction. The girl moved and freed herself of the agents, falling on the ground. The shaft crossed the room and broke the chains that were fixing Martin. **End of the Flash Back.**

Got it!

How could you fail, stupid? – Gladys ran in Diana's direction – Back here! – the girl ran to a corner.

Leave her alone! – Martin jumped in front of the monster.

Get out of my way, stupid! – he grasped Martin for his arm, thrusting on it his nails.

Aaaaahhh! – the boy screamed. The monster broke the young agent's arm when he threw him to a corner. Martin hit his head in a chamber and fell on the ground.

Now, just you're failing! – Gladys ran in Diana's direction. She still tried to withdraw herself, but came across with lots of chambers with agents inside. She turned back and saw the alien who looked at her.

Your turn – he grasped the girl for her neck pressing it. She stayed without air. Martin tried to stand up weak, the blood gushed through his broken arm.

D-Diana! – he tried to run but was too fool because of the head beat. Java appeared in front of him.

Leave master Gladys alone! – pounded Martin on his stomach. A little quantity of blood got out of Martin's mouth. He coughed, fell on the ground and swooned.

M-Martin! – Diana was choking herself.

Yeah, he was gone, like you! – he brought near his nails to Diana's head. – One last wish?

Gah, gah…- she didn't get breath anymore "he'll kill me… Martin… he's… dead… no!" Diana kicked Gladys's stomach.

Ahh! – the monster groaned. He tried to thrust his nails in girl's head, but she turned down herself. The nails broke the chamber that was behind her. A gush of green slime fell on Gladys… he drowned himself and crumbled on the ground swooned. Diana ran far away of the slime. Java, m.o.m., Billy and all the other possessed agents backed to normal.

Martin! – Diana ran for near of the unconscious and blooded brother.

What happened? – Java asked.

I explain later Java, now take Martin! – the caveman held the teenage-boy on one of his shoulders.

This way! – m.o.m. pressed a button and a portal that gave access to her office opened. Everybody passed through it. When the last agent passed, m.o.m. closed the portal.

Are you okay, agent Lombard?

Oh… yeah,… of course – m.o.m. smiled. – m.o.m….

What, Diana?

… we did it. – she swooned.

Hmm, I think it's better both rest, it was a tiring day for them… Java, take Diana to her bedroom, Martin will stay here for a few hours, he needs to go to the ward, later take him too.

Okay, m.o.m., Java takes! – he said with a smile on his face. The caveman loaded Diana on his shoulders and passed through a portal to Torrington opened by Billy, while another group of agents took Martin on a stretcher to the ward. When they left m.o.m.'s office, this one looked at Billy:

They did it.

The little green alien smiled.

* * *

That's it. But this is NOT the last chapter. The last one is chapter 8. Please, wait for it. I'll update it as soon as I can! I promise!

Oh, and don't forget to review my fic.thank you, I thank to you so much! )


	8. Chapter 8 My Sunny Hours

_Hi everyone! Here is the last chapter of my fic. I hope you've liked it. Enjoy the last chapter and please, **REVIEW** it in the end._

** _Sunny Hours_**

_by P. Buffay_

**Chapter 8: My Sunny Hours.**

"Diana! No! No! Gladys will kill her! I can't permit it! No! Kill me! Don't kill her! I die on her place, but please, don't kill her! I need save her! Java, no! No! DIANAAAAAA!"

Martin opened his eyes. He saw the roof of his bedroom. He looked for the sides, it was nothing different. He was laid on his bed with his pajamas. A sunshine reflected on his face. He touched on his arm. It was still hurting…

Oh, you finally woke up, sleepyhead! – a known voice echoed on his ears.

Diana! – he smiled - you're okay!

Ha, yes, I am. – she smiled.

Martin looked around.

Java! M.o.m.! You're okay too! – they smiled.

Yes, we are, Martin. – m.o.m. said.

He got up.

- No, no. Don't do any effort! The doctor said you must rest! – Diana interrupted him.

- hm, hm… - Martin smiled gracelessly.

- Mainly this arm, did you hear, boy? – m.o.m. completed.

- Okay, I get it.

- And by the way, how is it? – she asked. Martin touched the broken arm with the other hand.

- Ah!... it's well, it's hurting a little, but it'll get better.

- Even so, Diana and Java will care for it get better soon.

- Exactly, did you hear? If you need anything you call us, okay?

- Yeah, Java comes too fast, just call!

- Oh, thank you guys, but you don't need…

- No, Martin, seriously! Anything! – Diana interrupted him.

- Thank you. – the boy answered, but suddenly a worried expression appeared on his face. – but and Gladys, where's him?

- Calm down, Martin. Gladys is dead. He drowned himself in the green slime that let him without his senses.

- But why did he die only with the slime? – he asked. m.o.m. looked at him.

- Well, it was a substance that when mixed with the slime gave origin to an acid that burned Gladys.

- What? That burned, you said that burned Gladys?

- Exactly.

- But what substance is that?

- Your blood, Martin.

- My… blood?

- Yeah, we found out that when a little quantity of human blood comes in contact with the slime, it turns to an acid so powered, able to burn until an alien… and how Gladys comes in contact with your blood when he thrust his nails on your arm… he suffering the consequences…

- Wow. – Martin said surprised.

- Yeah, I know.

Everybody stayed in silent for a few seconds until Martin ask:

But, and as for the other agents in the chambers?

They stayed under the Center's care. We made an antidote that made they back to normal… - realizing that Martin would make another question, she anticipated herself – and as for the possess agents, they backed to normal like Java, Billy and me when Gladys lost his energy.

Oh, that's good. – the teenage-boy answered.

Er… Java laments for the pound. – Java said gracelessly.

No problem, Jav. You were possessed. – the boy said. The caveman smiled. Martin smiled too. They stayed in silent again till m.o.m. say:

Well, I think we have to leave Martin and Diana alone. They need to talk… Java? – they left the room, leaving the brothers alone.

Diana took a chair near to her and sat next to Martin's bed:

So? How are you?

I'm fine. So fine. My arm is hurting a little but… it'll be okay…

Oh… - they looked each other.

But… and you? – Martin asked.

I'm fine, so fine too…

Oh, that's good…

Yeah… - they stayed in silent.

I was so worried with you… - Martin started. - … in loose you… I mean… if Gladys had done anything worst to you… I... – he looked at her - ..I would never forgive myself… - she smiled.

Me too, if he had hurt you. – the girl said.

The silent invaded the room again. Martin started:

Look, Diana, I know I lied to you… and I was awful and all… I would not do that… and, well… I want to apologi… - but he didn't finished, cause the girl put her forefinger on his lips… he looked at her. She let go herself on him in a hold.

I love you.

A little red line crossed Martin's face.

I love you too. – they looked each other – Oh, and by the way, the cookies were delicious. – He said. Diana smiled.

Thank you… - More silent. – Oh! I remembered something! All that happened and we lost the philosophy exam yesterday!

Oh! What a pity! – Martin said sarcastically.

Yeah, but don't worry! I already talked to Mrs. Brown and she said we can do the exam next week! Isn't the best?

You… you did w…WHAT? – Martin asked angry.

Yeah, I know! You're welcome!

B-but, but, but why? WHY?... Oh… - he was starting to say something when Diana interrupted him.

And you had luck for had broke the left arm since you write with the right one, right? – she said.

Yes….I write… - he said unhappily.

Okay, let's go! M.o.m. invited us to a breakfast in the Center.

Oh, sounds great! I'm too hungry!

So, let's go!

Okay! – he stood up with Diana's help, but didn't follow her to the door.

What's up? Is everything okay?

Yeah, yeah, it's all great! Go first, I reach you.

Okay, so… but don't be late!

I won't. – he smiled.

She left the room. Martin took the photo that took with his sister when they were children. He turned it in the other way around and wrote overleaf with a pen:

"The person who is next to me is absolutely the BEST one to spend sunny hours… and she always will be.

Martin Mystery."

He did a long sigh:

- Yes, she is.

* * *

That's it all that starts, finishes one day... I hope you've liked it.

**_CreatYours_**

_First of all, I would like to say "thank you" to all who read my fic., to all who reviewed it, and sure, to all who liked it. _)

_And always enjoy yous Sunny Hours. Even if you have rainy hours, you must smile andcreat your sunny days, your sunny moments or just ... your sunny hours. - By P. Buffay. _)

**_Note:_**

**_Sunny Hours:_** _Nice hours, funny hours, happy hours_.


End file.
